Unspeakable Secret -Happy Ending ver-
by Daiogyu
Summary: this is a real fantasy about Rabin ( Wonshik x Hongbin ) "Unspeakable Secret" a secret you can't tell anyone, everyone has a secret like that, even if you say it's nothing special, even if i try to be indifferent. it's hurt - Bad Summary - VIXX's fiction lilbit' LeoN-Neo ; KenHyuk-Hyuken ; Chap 2 UP!
1. PROLOG

"Unspeakable Secret"

.

a secret you can't tell anyone

everyone has a secret like that

even if you say it's nothing special

even if i try to be indifferent

it's hurt

 **.**

 **Lee Hongbin (23),** Putra bungsu dari Lee Dongwook dan Jessica Jung yang mempunyai seorang noona cantik bernama Lee Sungkyung. Ayahnya–Lee Dongwook adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal yang sudah memiliki beberapa cabang diberbagai belahan dunia, sedangkan ibunya– Jessica Jung adalah seorang desainer terkenal yang sudah memiliki _brand_ nya sendiri yang bernama Blanc&Eclare, noonanya yang menyukai dunia _modeling_ pun ikut bergabung dengan sang ibu untuk menjadi salah satu model untuk _brand/desain_ terbarunya. Hongbin berteman dekat dengan Wonshik sejak TK sedangkan dengan Gongchan sejak bayi karena kedua orang tua mereka yang memang sudah mengenal sejak dulu.

 **Kim Wonshik-Ravi(23),** __seorang _composer_ yang berteman dekat dengan Hongbin. anak tunggal dari Kim Soohyun dan Jun Jihyun, Keduanya pembisnis sukses yang bekerja sama dengan keluarga Lee.

 **Lee Sungkyung(26),** yeoja cantik yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua dari pada Hongbin dan Wonshik. Sangat menyukai dunia model dan juga makanan. Ia memulai karirnya sebagai model sejak umur 12 tahun, dan pada umur 17 tahun ia memilih meninggalkan Seoul untuk meneruskan karirnya di Jepang. Setelah 7 tahun berkarir di Jepang ia akhirnya pulang untuk merayakan ulangtahun adiknya yang ke 23 di Korea dengan pulang ke Seoul.

 **Cha Hakyeon-N(26),** vokalis yang mempunyai suara lembut namun rendah ini salah satu member VIXX yang bernaung dibawah agensi _JellyFish_ , ia sangat dekat dengan Hongbin dan sudah menganggap Hongbin sebagai adiknya sendiri. Menyukai teman se _group-_ nya .

 **Jung Taekwoon-Leo(26),** __salah satu member VIXX yang menjadi main vokal, memiliki wajah datar namun bersuara lembut yang membuat banyak orang terpukau dengan 4 oktafnya. Tidak banyak berbicara, keras kepala dan juga _expressionless_.

 **Lee Jaehwan-Ken(24),** __main vokal berhidung mancung, memiliki suara yang sangat indah tak kalah dengan Leo dan juga N, sangat menyukai boneka _one piece_ bernama Chopper. Walaupun cerewet atau banyak berbicara, Ken sangat senang menggoda sesama member lainnya bahkan Hongbin atau Wonshik menggunakan suara ahjummanya yang melengking.

 **Han Sanghyuk-Hyuk(21),** maknae atau anggota paling muda di VIXX. _The-King-Of-Gap_ sangat suka menggoda hyung-hyungnya seperti Ken, namun sangat tidak menyukai N yang notabenenya suka grape-grape...

 **Gong Chansik-Gongchan(23),** teman sekaligus sekertaris kepercayaan Hongbin, mereka sudah berteman sejak Hongbin menginjak usia ke 15nya. Gongchan bukanlah tipe teman yang ribut atau banyak tingkah, sehingga Hongbin merasa nyaman jika Gongchan selalu membantunya dalam keadaan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

A secret you can't tell anyone

Everyone has a secret like that

Even if you say it's nothing special

Even if I try to be indifferent, it hurts

What I can give you

Are just unstoppable tears

With a strange face you've seen for the first time

I'm just going to leave you so I can love you alone

Even loneliness feels like a long-time friend

It's time I get used to it but I miss you

I'm afraid the pain will go to you

I don't know if you know that's why I'm pushing you away

Forget the me that used to love you

Just remember the bad me who only made you cry

The lies I reluctantly say

I say with no choice because it's for you

Though I can't tell you I love you, I love you

 **.**

 **Hongbin berteman sejak kecil dengan Wonshik, teman yang selalu menemaninya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Namja pemalu yang mirip larva itu selalu melindunginya dari orang-orang yang ingin menyakitinya, bahkan saat ia dikelas 3** _ **elementary school**_ **ada sekumpulan namja yang iri akan kekayaannya sehingga berusaha menyekapnya digudang, untung saja Wonshik datang menyelamatkannya.**

 **Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya semakin erat, Wonshik bahkan sering menginap di rumah Hongbin karena Hongbin yang mengajaknya. Kedua orang tua Hongbinpun sudah mengetahui kalau Wonshiklah yang menolong Hongbin, dengan senang hati mereka membuatkan kamar untuk Wonshik karena mereka sudah menganggap Wonshik anak mereka sendiri.**

 **13 tahun mereka jalani berdua sebagai sahabat, Hongbin-pun memiliki rasa lebih untuk Wonshik tapi ia enggan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabat larvanya itu. Pada umur 18 tahun, Hongbin diberikan jabatan sebagai Ceo disalah satu perusahaan ayahnya yang dijadikan sebagai agensi bernama Jelly Fish. Hongbin berusaha mengembangkan agensinya dengan mengeluarkan boygroup bahkan rapper underground yang bertalenta. Hingga akhirnya Wonshik menawarkan diri untuk menjadi komposer di agensinya, dengan senang hati Hongbin menerima Wonshik.**

 **Wonshik dan Hongbin merekrut orang-orang yang bertalenta seperti Jung Taekwoon yang ia temukan saat bermain sepak bola, lalu Hakyeon yang mereka temukan saat menonton acara festival dance, lalu Jaehwan yang sedang membuat burger di lotte world sembari bernyanyi kecil , dan Hyuk yang sedang bermain game bersama teman-temannya Dan memberi nama group yang berisikan 4 orang member itu dengan nama VIXX.**

 **Hongbin cukup puas dengan orang-orang yang direkrutnya, sejauh ini keempatnya dikenal banyak orang setelah debut dengan lagu** _ **Super Hero**_ **yang di komposer-i oleh Wonshik, lalu comeback dengan mini album Eternity dan On and On.**

 **Pada bulan kelahirannya, Sungkyung nuna yang pergi ke Jepang untuk meneruskan karirnya saat Hongbin masih berusia 14 tahun memilih untuk pulang ke Seoul saat Hongbin akan merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 23. Selama ini pada ulang tahun Hongbin yang sebelumnya, Sungkyung hanya mengirimkan kado dan sepucuk surat ulang tahun untuk Hongbin.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

"kupikir kau tidak menyukai Sungkyung nuna, Kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini? Hanya untuk menjemputnya"

"Aigooo.. sampai kapan lava pabbo sepertimu jadi pelupa seperti ini? Jadi kau mau makan apa, biar aku yang buatkan"

tersenyum ' _Bukan hanya cantik, ia juga perhatian dan pandai memasak'_

"iya Tuan Muda, Nyonya muda dan Tuan Wonshik masih tertidur karena mereka tidur terlalu larut malam"

"kau terlalu naif! Walau bagaimanapun juga kau kan sudah menyukai–ani mencintai dia sejak kelian kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau merelakannya dengan begitu mudahnya? Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu!"

"jadi nuna menyukai Wonshik ya?"

"Hongbin-ah, apa kau merasa Sungkyung nuna berubah? Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik, Sungkyung nuna juga terlihat lembut sungguh berbeda dengan _yeoja_ yang sering mengganggu kita dulu"

" **maaf tubuh pasien sudah mencapai limitnya"**

" **aku mengerti perasaanmu, kami akan berusaha mencari – yang cocok untuk pasien, setelahnya kami akan melepas – sementara itu agar kondisi pasien tidak semakin memburuk"**

" **Hongbin-ah saranghae, maafkan aku"**

 **.**

 **Yuhu~**

 **Summary, prolog, main dish, terus terus terus cerita awal yang saya tak tau istilahnya (istilah 17FOSTER –Worteldeul itu SPONGILER), gakuku saya.**

— **sebenernya itu semua saya tanya pada kak nagis, stanny dan sint. Jeongmal jeongmal gomawo lah ya.**

 **Ini ff hasil collab saya sama temen saya (yuatha), karna kita sekelas jadi waktu pelajaran (kebetulan pelajarannya lagi ga uenak banget –yaitu Biologi, geografi dan kimia) disela-sela belajar kita tulis tuh. Sanking pinternya kita, waktu buat sampe ngakak ga jelas karena pikiran kita yang terlalu realistis, sampe ditegur guru berkali-kali duh.**

 **Ini saya ga tau sampe berapa chapter, niatnya kita bikin dua ver ada happy ending ver dan sad ending ver. Kedua ceritanya ga bakal sama karena kita kebanjiran ide buat bikin yang angst alias angus.**

 **Karna pembuatannya dari 1 bulan yang lalu, saya harap ceritanya bakal cocok lah ya sama selera readers deul *emoji lope lope***

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite me for more story. Review juseyo. Thankchu!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Unspeakable Secret"

.

a secret you can't tell anyone

everyone has a secret like that

even if you say it's nothing special

even if i try to be indifferent

it's hurt

(Lio'gyu – Yuatha)

 **.**

 **1 September 20xx**

 **.**

"Wonshik-ah, apa kau bisa menemaniku hari ini?"

" _kau mau kemana memangnya Bin-ah?"_

"aku akan menjemput Sungkyung nuna dibandara, lalu pergi ke Mapo-gu karena nuna ingin pergi kesana"

" _ah.. nuna-mu sudah pulang dari Jepang?"_

"tentu saja sudah! Kau senang apa Sungkyung nuna berlama-lama di Jepang?"

" _nuna galak seperti dia seharusnya berlama-lama saja, mungkin saja ia akan memarahi kita seperti dulu. Itu mengerikan Bin-ah"_

"Yah! Mau bagaimanapun juga dia nunaku, bodoh! Yasudah cepat bersiap-siap dan jemput aku"

" _arraseo, kututup"_

Klik

Hongbin memasukan ponsel biru tuanya kedalam sakunya, ia sudah bersiap dengan kemeja putih polosnya yang dibalut dengan jaket pink pudarnya dan celana panjang jeans casualnya dilengkapi dengan sepatu putih yang membuat dirinya semakin manis walau hanya dibalut dengan pakaian casual yang santai.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Wonshik tengah bersiap-siap dengan malas. Pasalnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai Sungkyung. _Yeoja_ yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu terkenal suka menyiksa dia maupun Hongbin—adik Sungkyung sendiri. Bahkan Wonshik pernah tidak ingin pergi ke rumah Hongbin karena Sungkyung.

Tangan panjang Wonshik mengobrak-abrik lemarinya asal, mencari baju mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk menjemput Sungkyung, kemudian ia meraih kemeja biru tua yang tergantung dilemarinya dan celana jeans hitam, dengan cepat ia mengenakkan pakaiannya lalu meraih kunci mobil Sport biru lautnya yang menetap di basement apartemen mewahnya.

Sebelum turun ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa pantulan pada cermin itu adalah dirinya, ia kembali memperhatikan penampilannya yang menurutnya kurang setelah itu dengan sigap ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya—Kau tau kan? Wonshik akan tampak sangat mempesona jika mengenakan kacamata walaupun ia masih tetap mempesona tanpa kacamata. setelah merasa cukup, Wonshik segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju basement apartementnya.

Mobil sport berwarna biru laut tanpa atap miliknya melesat dengan cepat dijalan raya menuju Hongbin yang menunggunya. Sesampainya di rumah Hongbin, Wonshik melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Hongbin berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"kupikir kau tidak menyukai Sungkyung nuna, Kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini? Hanya untuk menjemputnya" tanya Hongbin sedikit heran setelah melihat penampilan Wonshik yang sedikit nyentrik.

Sebenarnya Hongbin sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Wonshik yang terlihat sangat tampan walaupun hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja biru tua yang melekat pas ditubuh atletisnya. Wonshik mengusak gemas surai hitam Hongbin "yah.. ini bukan karena nuna galak itu, aku tidak boleh terlihat jelek saat aku berada diluar rumah" jawab Wonshik. Hongbin mengangguk polos mengiyakan apa yang Wonshik katakan.

"arraseo, ayo cepat. Sungkyung nuna sudah menunggu kita" ajak Hongbin, lalu dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil Wonshik dan duduk di kursi penumpang tepat disebelah kanan Wonshik.

setelah itu, mobil sport Ferrari biru laut itu kembali melesat menuju bandara Incheon.

...

"Hongbin-ah!" suara melengking _yeoja_ berperawakan tinggi bak model terkenal sembari melambaikan tangan panjangnya kearah Hongbin yang menoleh kesana kemari mencari seseorang, merasa terpanggil Hongbin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara dan mendapati Sungkyung yang melambai dengan senyuman lebar diwajah kecilnya.

"Ah! nunaa!" Hongbin menarik lengan Wonshik yang terlihat ogah-ogahan ke arah nunanya. Sesampainya dihadapan nunanya, Hongbin langsung menerjang Sungkyung dengan pelukan eratnya "ah! nuna jeongmal bogoshipo" rengek Hongbin manja

"aigoo, Hongbin-ah! nado bogoshipo" jawab Sungkyung sambil membalas pelukkan Hongbin tak kalah erat.

"agh! Nuna , aku tau kau merindukanku. Setidaknya longgarkan pelukanmu! Atau kau bisa membunuhku!" rintih Hongbin

Sungkyung terkekeh kecil lalu melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hongbin, mata coklatnya tak sengaja menatap punggung namja yang berdiri disebelah Hongbin dengan posisi sedang membelakanginya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran

"siapa dia?" bisik Sungkyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada punggung namja itu. Hongbin mengikuti arah pandang Sungkyung kemudian tersenyum kecil "Ini Wonshik! Apa nuna ingat? Sahabatku dari kecil! nuna sering menganggunya dulu" jawab Hongbin lalu membalik paksa tubuh namja yang disebut Wonshik tadi, dan mau tak mau Wonshik membalik tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Sungkyung.

Mata Wonshik dan Sungkyung tak sengaja bertemu, Sungkyung menatap Wonshik bingung kemudian tersenyum hangat "ahh! Si bocah kecil itu? Bocah kecil yang selalu menangis saat ku sodorkan belalang itu?" canda Sungkyung sembari tertawa kecil. Wonshik terdiam menatap Sungkyung yang tertawa kecil seakan ia tengah melihat malaikat yang baru saja turun dari surga hanya untuknya.

"Yap! Nuna benar sekali! Wah hebat sekali ingatan nuna masih kuat eh? Haha" canda Hongbin balik, matanya melirik ke arah Wonshik yang terdiam dan terus menatap Sungkyung "Wonshik-ah, ada apa hm?" tanya Hongbin khawatir karena Wonshik tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali sedari tadi.

Wonshik terkesiap kecil saat Hongbin menggoyangkan lengannya, seakan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ia menoleh ke arah Hongbin lalu melemparkan senyuman kecilnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

Sungkyung memajukan bibir bawahnya menatap kedua namja didepannya yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap dirinya yang ekspresinya berubah 360 derajat

"ada apa nuna?" tanya Hongbin bingung

"kalian berdua telat menjemputku, dan sekarang aku kelaparan! Ayo makan!" ajak Sungkyung dengan suara marahnya yang dibuat-buat, kedua tangannya ia silangkan didepan dadanya dan juga pipi yang digembungkan dan anehnya itu semua membuat Wonshik semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungkyung.

Hongbin tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakan Sungkyung, "arraseo! Kajja kita makan! Ayo Wonshik!" ajak Hongbin senang, tangan kanannya menarik lengan Sungkyung dan tangan kirinya menarik koper pink berukuran sedang milik Sungkyung.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah ketiganya saat mobil tanpa atap milik Wonshik melaju menelusuri jalan besar kota Seoul, Wonshik yang sedang menyetir sesekali melihat pada kaca mobilnya, ia memperhatikan dengan serius objek yang terpantul dari kaca mobilnya yang membuat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya.

Hongbin menatap Wonshik heran, pasalnya sedaritadi Wonshik tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah melihat kaca mobilnya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Hongbin heran, ia menoleh ke belakang dan hanya mendapati nunanya yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya.

Wonshik menggeleng singkat "tidak ada" jawabnya tak kalah singkat.

Hongbin mengangguk mengiyakan, matanya kembali menatap keluar mobil dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Nuna! Bagaimana jika kita makan disana? Disana ada samgyeopsal kesukaan nuna, mau?" tawar Hongbin sembari menunjuk salah satu restoran yang akan mereka lewati.

Wonshik memperhatikan ekspresi Sungkyung yang tersenyum senang saat mendengar 'samgyeopsal' kesukaannya, "Dahyunaji! (tentu saja) ayo cepat kesana! Perutku sudah sangat lapar" manja Sungkyung sembari mengelus perutnya, jangan lupakan ekspresi cemberutnya yang membuat Wonshik kembali terpesona.

"arraseo, Yah! Wonshik-ah! jangan melamun, ayo cepat menepi disana ada tempat kosong untuk parkir" Hongbin kembali mengacungkan tangannya menunjuk pada salah satu lahan parkir yang kosong. Wonshik terlonjak kaget karena bentakan Hongbin, dengan sigap ia memarkirkan mobilnya sesuai dengan instruksi Hongbin.

.

.

.

"WUAH! Jinjja daebak! Ini sangat enak!" Sungkyung mengacungkan ibu jarinya membuat Hongbin terkekeh pelan "benar bukan? Makanan disini sangat enak! Bahkan Wonshik juga suka makan disini, yakan Wonshik-ah?"

Wonshik mengangguk menanggapi, ia mengunyah Soondae kesukaannya. Sungkyung menyumpitkan daging samgyeopsal dan meletakkannya pada mangkuk Wonshik "Manhi mokgo! Aku yang traktir" seru Sungkyung, Hongbin tersenyum senang "Kau yang terbaik nuna!"

Wonshik terdiam menatap daging yang disumpitkan Sungkyung ke mangkuknya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu melahap makanannya.

.

Setelah menikmati berbagai makanan berat hingga ringan, Hongbin memutuskan untuk membawa nunanya berjalan-jalan disekitar Mapo-gu. Ia ingat saat ia masih kecil, ia sering mengajak Wonshik untuk menulis lirik lagu di salah satu tempat makan kecil di daerah Hongdae ini.

Tanpa terasa, hari mulai malam. Sungkyung menyarankan kedua namja yang menjemput sekaligus yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian ini untuk pulang, selain tubuhnya yang mulai lelah. Ia juga merasa hari sudah gelap, mereka sudah berada diluar terlalu lama.

Wonshik menuruti permintaan Sungkyung, ia mengendarai mobilnya pelan menuju rumah mewah Hongbin yang terletak dipinggir kota Seoul. Mengapa dipinggir kota Seoul?

Ya, ayah Hongbin adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan ibu Hongbin adalah seorang designer yang terkenal di negeri sakura sana. Hongbin hidup bagaikan putra raja sejak ia kecil, tapi ia tidak sombong ataupun memamerkan kekayaanya, malah terkesan menutupi semua itu.

Memang berat awalnya, saat Wonshik yang notabenenya anak yang anti sosial itu menghindari Hongbin yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Namun Hongbin yang tak kenal lelah, terus mendekati dan mengejar Wonshik kemanapun namja itu pergi. Lama kelamaan Wonshik mulai terbuka pada Hongbin yang telah memberikannya rasa nyaman untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, disitulah mereka memulai tali persahabatan mereka berdua.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Hongbin, Wonshik menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan untuk menatap Hongbin yang kini terlelap karena perjalanan mereka yang cukup jauh. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah spion yang tergantung ditengah, matanya terpaku saat melihat Sungkyung yang juga tertidur. Posisi tidurnya sama dengan Hongbin tapi entah mengapa rasanya Sungkyung lebih menarik dipandang olehnya.

"Ngh..." itu lenguhan Hongbin, Wonshik mengerjabkan matanya kemudian berbalik menatap Hongbin yang sedang mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Wonshik-ah, kita sudah sampai?" tanya Hongbin dengan suara seraknya—suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Wonshik bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, setelah Hongbin terbangun, Sungkyung juga ikut terbangun.

"uhm.. sudah sampai? Hongbin-ah, cepat turun. Jadi Wonshik bisa pulang, ini sudah sangat larut. Wonshik-ah, langsung pulang ya? Jangan mampir kemana-mana, ini sudah malam. Dan kata Hongbin apartemenmu cukup jauhkan dari sini?" Sungkyung bertanya sekaligus memerintah Hongbin dalam perkataannya.

Hongbin yang masih setengah mengantuk langsung keluar dengan malas dari mobil Wonshik, disusul dengan Sungkyung setelahnya. Wonshik membuka kaca mobilnya, "baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong bin-ah... nuna" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sungkyung serta lambaian dari Hongbin, Wonshik langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi pulang.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartement mewahnya, Wonshik menekan angka-angka yang dihapalnya dengan baik diluar kepala—'yah kata sandi dirumahnya memang harus dihapal bukan?

Setelahnya ia memasuki apartemennya yang gelap gulita, tangannya meraba-raba dinding disebelah kanannya untuk mencari saklar.

KLEK

"ah dapat!" seru Wonshik senang, jari telunjuknya menekan saklar itu turun.

KLEK

"Eh?"

Lampu tidak menyala? Bagaimana bisa?

Wonshik kembali mengulangi kegiatannya, jarinya menekan saklar itu berkali-kali berusaha menyalakan lampu itu. Tetapi nihil, lampu itu tidak menyala. Wonshik sedikit cemas, ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan blitz sebagai pencahayaan untuk dirinya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah dapur, tenggorokannya kering karena suhu apartementnya yang panas dan gelap. Sebelum tangannya terulur, matanya menangkap beberapa kertas yang ia tempelkan dengan magnet di kulkas mahal miliknya.

'pantas saja tidak mau menyala, aku lupa membayarnya lagi. Hah.. ini karena lagu-lagu sialan yang membuatku sesibuk ini' Wonshik mengumpat dalam hatinya, tangannya mengambil air yang masih setengah dingin di kulkas lalu menegaknya dengan kasar.

"lalu aku harus apa? Aku harus tidur panas dan gelap-gelapan seperti ini?" Wonshik bermonolog, tangannya mengutak-atik ponselnya seolah mencari jawaban disana.

 _Dynamite_

 _Oneulman na jogeum ukhalge oh!_

 _Dynamite_

 _Michyeo, nalttwieo, eojilleo, shake it down—_

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan kontak nama Hongbin dilayarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

" **Wonshik-ah, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu tadi. kapan rencananya musikmu akan dipublish?** "

Wonshik terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Hongbin-ah..." panggilnya pelan.

" **hm ada apa?** "

"ania (tidak)... ano, itu.. apa aku bisa menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Wonshik dengan sedikit nada memohon, ia sudah memikirkan saat ia mendengar suara Hongbin dari ponselnya. Dengan menginap dirumah Hongbin, Wonshik akan mudah untuk berkonsultasi dengan Hongbin yang notabene adalah sahabat sekaligus produser untuk musik-musiknya dan juga ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungkyung setiap saat. Ya kan?

Wonshik dapat mendengar desisan bingung Hongbin dari ponselnya " **memangnya Kenapa? apa ada masalah?** " kini Wonshik bisa mendengar nada khawatir yang terselip saat Hongbin membalas ucapannya.

"itu... aku lupa membayar tagihan listrik, ini karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan lagu-laguku. Setidaknya kalau aku menginap dirumahmu, aku jadi lebih mudah untuk berkonsultasi tentang lagu-laguku denganmu kan? Dan sepertinya ini akan lama Bin-ah"

" **ah.. pabbo, yasudah kemari ini sudah sangat larut malam. Aku akan menyiapkan kamarmu, hati-hati ya. Aku akan menunggumu"**

Seolah tak ingin menunggu lama, Wonshik langsung memutuskan sambungan ponselnya setelah mengatakan terima kasih pada Hongbin lalu bergegas untuk mengepak pakaian dan kebutuhan ia selama di rumah Hongbin. Sebenarnya tak terlalu banyak, karena pakaiannya masih banyak yang tertinggal dirumah Hongbin karena ia sering menginap disana dulu.

Sesampainya di rumah Hongbin, Wonshik langsung bergegas kekamarnya setelah para _waiters_ membukakan pintu untuknya. Para _waiters_ memberitahunya kalau Hongbin tadi menunggunya, namun karena Hongbin terlihat sangat mengantuk setelah makan malam. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidur dan meminta tolong para _waiters_ untuk melayani Wonshik.

.

Hari mulai mendekati pagi, Wonshik melirik ke arah jam yang bergantung apik di atas tv kamarnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi tetapi matanya belum juga terpejam. Tangannya sibuk bergerak menyusun lagu untuk menjadi satu irama yang bagus, bunyi benturan pad mouse yang digerakkan oleh Wonshik memenuhi ruangan yang disebut sebagai kamarnya yang kedap suara ini.

Walaupun ini rumah Hongbin, Wonshik sendiri memiliki kamar pribadi disini karena kebiasaannya saat kecil yang sering diajak menginap oleh Hongbin membuat Dongwook—appa Hongbin- membuatkan kamar untuk Wonshik yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Apalagi setelah Wonshik menjadi composer dan bekerja sama dengan Hongbin, Dongwook semakin melayani Wonshik seperti anak kandungnya.

 _Kruyukk..._

Perut Wonshik berbunyi tak beraturan, ia lapar. Wonshik sendiri bahkan baru ingat kalau dia belum makan sama sekali karena menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dari apartemennya kerumah Hongbin membuat dirinya sedikit terburu-buru hingga lupa makan malam.

Dilanda dilema ingin makan atau tidak, Wonshik berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur. Sesampainya didapur, matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati Sungkyung yang sedang meminum _Wine_ mahalnya di bangku _Bartender_ yang tersedia di dapur keluarga Hongbin.

Matanya sedikit membulat, saat ia menyadari Sungkyung tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan ramah.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini nuna belum tidur?" tanya Wonshik sedikit gugup—Hey! Siapa yang tidak gugup didepan calon gebetan hm?

Sungkyung meletakkan gelas _wine_ nya diatas meja "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin minum karena tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Sungkyung balik.

Wonshik berjalan mendekati Sungkyung "Aku tadi sedang mengkompose lagu, lalu aku ingat kalau kemarin malam aku lupa makan malam..." jawab Wonshik dengan malu-malu.

"Aigooo.. sampai kapan lava pabbo sepertimu jadi pelupa seperti ini? Jadi kau mau makan apa, biar aku yang buatkan" tawar Sungkyung sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wonshik tersenyum sumringah mendengar tawaran dari Sungkyung "Jeongmal? Apa saja yang penting aku kenyang"

"arraseo, chakkaman aku akan memasakkan boukkumbap" kata Sungkyung sembari berlalu, Wonshik semakin tersenyum senang "Wahh.. sudah lama aku tidak makan boukkumbap!" kata Wonshik senang, matanya terus memperhatikan Sungkyung yang sedang memasak.

Senyumnya terus merekah diwajahnya, bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ' _Bukan hanya cantik, ia juga perhatian dan pandai memasak'_ batin Wonshik terpesona. Tak lama kemudian Sungkyung berjalan ke arah meja makan lengkap dengan boukkumbap dan juga orange jus di tangan kanannya kemudian meletakkannya dihadapan Wonshik.

"Ja.. makanlah" kata Sungkyung senang, tanpa menunggu lama Wonshik langsung melahap hidangan didepannya. "Uahh, ini enak sekali nuna!" Wonshik memakan boukkumbap buatan Sungkyung dengan lahap tanpa menyadari kini saus dan beberapa nasi menempel dipipi dan disekitar bibirnya.

Sungkyung tertawa melihat tingkah Wonshik yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan "Yah! Pabbo.. kau makan berantakkan sekali" tangan lentik Sungkyung terulur untuk mengusap bulir-bulir nasi yang menempel dipipi Wonshik.

Disisi lain, Hongbin melihat aksi Sungkyung untuk Wonshik, ia meremat dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Melihat keduanya yang kini tengah tertawa senang pada satu sama lain, kakinya melangkah kembali kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum.

Hongbin duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil terus memikirkan kejadian tadi, hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak berfikir macam-macam dan hanya menganggap bahwa mereka memang dekat dan Hongbin juga berpikir bukannya bagus kalau Wonshik dekat dengan nunanya?

Lalu Hongbin mengambil buku kecil yang ada di laci kecil disebelah kirinya, ia membuka buku kecil berwarna biru itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya. Ia menuliskan apa yang ia lihat hari ini dan apa yang dia rasakan...

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Review Corner**

 **Loha loha loha !**

 **Yuatha : jassik.. ayo bantuin saya, jangan ketawa saja kamu.**

 **Ara94 : halo karaaa *loves emoji* setelah selesai ukk aku lanjutin kok kak WBBPnya, sekarang masih belum bisa karena FFN belum mengijinkan alias ERROR. Mian yaaa *sad emojis***

 **Jikooki : yups! Lanjut! Tfr yaa**

 **Hyena Lee : lanjut lanjut! Tfr yaa**


	3. Chapter 2

"Unspeakable Secret"

.

a secret you can't tell anyone

everyone has a secret like that

even if you say it's nothing special

even if i try to be indifferent

it's hurt

(Lio'gyu – Yuatha)

 **.**

 **2 September 20xx**

 **.**

Hongbin terbangun dari tidurnya, semalam ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena kurang tidur, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Kedua orbsnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama, tidak ada Sungkyung dan juga Wonshik. Pintu kamar mereka berdua pun tertutup rapat. Dengan langkah gontai Hongbin berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, sesampainya disana para _waiters_ langsung menyambutnya dengan sopan.

Hongbin tersenyum singkat kepada para _waiters_ yang sudah ia anggap nuna-nunanya sendiri–karena mereka sudah bekerja sejak Hongbin masih kecil "apa Sungkyung nuna dan Wonshik belum bangun?" tanya Hongbin.

Para _waiters_ menundukkan wajahnya sembari menjawab "iya Tuan Muda, Nyonya muda dan Tuan Wonshik masih tertidur karena mereka tidur terlalu larut malam" jelas salah satu _waiters_ yang paling tua disana.

"Ah.. kalau begitu siang ini biar aku saja yang memasak makanan, kalian boleh istirahat" kata Hongbin sambil tersenyum, tangannya mengangkat segelas susu yang di sediakan untuknya kemudian menegaknya pelan.

Para _waiters_ itu mengerutkan keningnya heran "Apa Tuan muda yakin ingin memasak hari ini? Biar kami bantu tuan" seru salah satu _waiters_ itu sedikit cemas. Hongbin menyerahkan gelasnya yang kosong pada _waiters_ nya dan langsung diterima dengan cepat _waiters_ itu.

Hongbin mengembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat para _waiters_ yang berumur lebih tua dari Hongbin merasa gemas dengan tingkah tuan mudanya "apa aku tidak meyakinkan untuk memasak? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tau"

"Baiklah Tuan, Jika memerlukan bantuan kami. Kami akan membantu" setelahnya _waiters_ itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Selepas perginya para _waiters_ , Hongbin langsung bersiap memasak, ia mencari-cari resep di _smartphone_ nya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memasak makanan rumah khas korea.

 _Kimchi jiggae_ (Sup Kimchi), beberapa banchan dan juga daging sapi segar telah ia letakkan dimeja masaknya, ia memulai kegiatannya dengan sangat terampil dan lincah mungkin karena dulu dia pernah tinggal sendirian di apartemen pribadinya selama 3 tahun yang membuat ia harus bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri selama itu.

Akhirnya masakannya pun jadi dan sudah ia susun dengan sangat rapi di meja makan, tepat setelah Hongbin meletakkan piring masakannya yang terakhir Wonshik dan Sungkyung keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masih. Wajah Sungkyung yang sudah terpoles _make-up_ terlihat cerah saat melihat masakan Hongbin.

"Woahh~! Kelihatannya enak, kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Sungkyung _excited_ , kaki panjangnya berlari kecil mendekati meja makan.

Melihat kedatangan nunanya—dan juga Wonshik- Hongbin langsung mengangguk canggung "ne nuna, aku hanya dalam _mood_ memasak. Makanlah"

Hongbin menyodorkan semangkuk nasi pada Sungkyung yang langsung diterima dengan senang "Waaa~ jalmokkeseumnida!" pekik Sungkyung.

Hongbin menggeleng-geleng melihat nunanya yang seperti anak kecil didepan makanan buatannya, Wonshik mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Sungkyung dan dihadapan Hongbin.

"Wonshik-ah! ayo makan" ajak Hongbin, Wonshik menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kemudian jari-jari panjangnya menyumpitkan salah satu makanan kedalam mulutnya. Sungkyung tersenyum disela-sela kunyahannya "Ini enak sekali bin-ah! yakan Wonshik?"

Wonshik langsung mengangguk cepat saat Sungkyung melihat kearahnya "Um... iya! Ini sangat enak" jawab Wonshik sembari melemparkan senyum kearah Sungkyung. Hongbin yang mendengar pujian untuk masakkannya langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hongbin pada Wonshik yang duduk di hadapannya, Wonshik menoleh sekilas pada Hongbin "Ya.." jawab Wonshik singkat kemudian kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungkyung.

Merasa seseorang menatap kearahnya, Sungkyung balik menatap Wonshik. "Manhi Mokgo~ (makanlah yang banyak)" kata Sungkyung sembari menyumpitkan _Kimchi_ ke mangkuk Wonshik.

Wonshik tersenyum "Nuna-do (nuna juga)"

Disisi lain, Hongbin menatap keduanya polos. Hatinya sedikit nyeri melihat ke akraban keduanya yang begitu dekat. Tapi di pikirannya hanya satu 'Wonshik menyukai masakannya' pikir Hongbin senang.

.

Selesai makan, mereka bertiga melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hongbin kembali kekamarnya setelah mengantarkan Sungkyung kedepan gerbang rumahnya untuk pergi bekerja. Sedangkan Wonshik, ia juga kembali kekamarnya untuk melanjutkan musiknya.

Hongbin duduk dikursi kerjanya, tangan kirinya mengambil buku kecil berwarna biru yang selama 2 tahun terakhir ini ia tulis dari laci kecil disebelahnya. Ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat dibuku itu, setelahnya ia meletakkan kembali buku itu kelacinya, sembari memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau selain dirinya perihal buku itu.

Merasa sudah aman, Hongbin melanjutkan pekerjannya yang tertinggal sejak kemarin.

Hingga tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, namja berdimple manis yang sedari tadi mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai CEO muda itu beranjak dari duduknya sebelumnya ia sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan punggungnya yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dan mengetik. Perut ber-absnya sedikit terasa lapar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju ke dapur, sebelumnya ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kamar Wonshik yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

Hongbin membuka kamar Wonshik pelan –Tidak lebar tetapi tidak juga terlalu kecil sehingga matannya dapat melirik ke arah Wonshik yang sedang duduk di mejanya, wajah Wonshik terlihat letih dengan headphone yang menutupi kedua telinganya dan tangan-tangan lincahnya menarik sibuk diatas keyboard.

Sebenarnya Hongbin sedikit merasa kasihan pada Wonshik, karena pekerjaan yang ia berikan pada Wonshik untuk _comeback_ VIXX kali ini membuat Wonshik harus ekstra dalam mengerjakan tugasnya dalam keadaan apapun.

Hongbin berinisiatif untuk memberikan Wonshik beberapa camilan, perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Wonshik dan dengan langkah terburu-buru Hongbin berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Tangan-tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan bermacam-macam buah segar yang ada di kulkas lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil agar memudahkan Wonshik untuk memakannya, sesudah meletakkan buah-buahan segar yang telah dipotongnya di piring, Hongbin menuangkan jus stroberi kedalam gelas kemudian meletakkannya dinampan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hongbin mengangkat nampannya lalu membawanya kekamar Wonshik. Tangan kanannya yang bebas membuka kenop pintu kamar Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah! aku membawakanmu buah-buahan dan juga jus stroberi" Hongbin yang masih berada didepan pintu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan semangkuk buah-buahan dan jus stroberi yang dibuatnya. Wonshik mengangguk singkat headphonenya yang kini hanya bertengger di telinga kanannya.

"Um.. taruh saja disitu, Gomawo" jawab Wonshik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer dihadapannya, jarinya menunjukkan sisi mejanya yang kosong, wajahnya sedikit melemparkan senyum tipis yang membuat Hongbin balas tersenyum senang, tanpa disuruh dua kali. Hongbin berjalan masuk lalu meletakkan nampannya diatas meja kerja Wonshik.

Hongbin melirik kearah layar komputer Wonshik yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

"Wonshik-ah, apa ini untuk comeba—"

Belum sempat Hongbin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sungkyung yang ternyata sudah pulang dari pemotretan langsung masuk kekamar Wonshik yang pintungnya memang belum Hongbin tutup.

"Wuahh.. kamarmu rapih sekali dan apa ini? Lagu untuk comeback VIXX nanti?" Sungkyung berdiri disebelah Wonshik yang sedang duduk. Kedua mata coklat muda milik Sungkyung memperhatikan tampilan komputer Wonshik yang cukup membingungkan –maklum dia bukan anak teknologi yang mengetahui hal-hal canggih seperti itu (kecuali kamera, tentunya)

Wonshik yang melihat kedatangan _yeoja_ cantik yang berstatus sebagai nuna dari Hongbin langsung menoleh kearah _yeoja_ cantik itu yang kini sedang memperhatikan komputernya dengan _excited._

"Ah! nuna, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Wonshik, Sungkyung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya. Wonshik tersenyum sekilas "iya, ini lagu untuk VIXX nanti"

"Wah~ apa kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanya Sungkyung takjub

Wonshik menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "yah.. begitulah" ujarnya diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil pada suara baritonnya. "apa nuna mau mendengarkannya?"

Sungkyung mengangguk cepat, "Um! Aku mau" jawabnya mantab, ia sangat penasaran dengan lagu-lagu yang Wonshik buat. Selama ini ia hanya mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu VIXX, _boygrup_ yang debut di agensi Hongbin itu memang selalu menggunakan lagu-lagu Wonshik untuk lagu baru mereka. Sekarang ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan lagu Wonshik bukan?

Wonshik tertawa pelan kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk memberikan Sungkyungkan tempat duduk, setelahnya Wonshik memasangkan headphone mahalnya di kedua telinga Sungkyung dari belakang.

Sungkyung memejamkan matanya untuk menajamkan pendengarannya, membuat telinganya semakin peka pada lagu Wonshik yang mengalun jelas pada kedua telinganya.

"lagu ini bagus sekali!" puji Sungkyung sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Bibir Wonshik tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menunjukkan lagu buatannya yang lain. Sungkyung dengan senang hati mendengarkannya, lalu setelahnya ia memuji Wonshik tentang lagu-lagu buatannya.

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata Sungkyung melihat semangkuk buah-buahan dan juga jus stroberi disisi kanannya. "wuahh~ ada buah, boleh aku minta?" tanya Sungkyung.

Tangan besar Wonshik saat ini menyodorkan mangkuk buah dan juga gelas itu pada Sungkyung "makan saja jika nuna mau, lagi pula aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan buah saat ini"

Sungkyung mengangguk setelah melemparkan senyum pada Wonshik "Gomawo, Wonshik-ah!"

Satu persatu potongan buah-buahan itu Sungkyung suapkan kemulut kecilnya, tak luput juga jus stroberi kesukaannya ia minum.

"wuahh~ masshitaa" Sungkyung memejamkan matanya erat, seolah ia meminum-minuman terenak yang pernah ada tanpa menyadari busa-busa jus itu menempel di bibir atasnya. Wonshik mengambil tisu lalu mengusapkannya perlahan pada bibir Sungkyung yang terkesiap karena perilaku tiba-tiba Wonshik, kini keduanya terdiam dengan suasana canggung meliputi keduanya.

Namja manis berdimple yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya kini merasa terasingkan, Hongbin—namja berdimple yang sedari tadi melihat keduanya yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Padahal ia yang pertama masuk kekamar Wonshik, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar.

"a—itu, aku baru ingat, aku ada banyak perkerjaan dikantor. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" pamit Hongbin, tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu dan hendak membukanya sebelum Sungkyung membalas pamitannya.

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Ini juga sudah hampir malam dan apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan lagu-lagu buatan Wonshik?" _yeoja_ cantik kelahiran 1990 itu memajukan bibirnya, matanya menatap kesal pada Hongbin.

Namja yang berstatus sebagai adik Sungkyung itu balas menatap kearahnya, sedetik kemudian Hongbin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kenop pintu yang masih digenggamnya.

"aku sibuk, untuk apa aku mendengar lagu-lagu Wonshik? Toh aku nanti akan mendengarakannya di kantor" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungkyung, Hongbin langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

BLAM!

Tanpa sadar Hongbin menutup pintu kamar itu cukup keras, membuat kedua orang didalamnya terlonjak kaget. Hongbin tidak langsung pergi dari tempatnya karena kakinya tidak mau mengikuti perintah tubuhnya sendiri, badan kurusnya merosot kebawah membuatnya jadi berlutut di lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Matanya memanas hingga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya yang siap keluar kapan saja.

Ia berusaha berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas, ia terus berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya yanga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya yang siap keluar kapan saja.

Ia berusaha berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas, ia terus berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya yang berada didepan rumahnya. Untungnya tidak ada satupun _waiters_ yang melihatnya.

Hongbin langsung masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya setelah membuka pintu mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Air matanya meleleh turun kepipinya, nafasnya tercekat, isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibirnya yang kini memerah karena sedari tadi ia gigit. Seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri tapi usahanya itu nihil, hatinya tetap terasa sakit dan isakan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti, Kenapa dirinya jadi selemah ini? apa ia marah pada nunanya yang sudah memakan buah-buahan yang ia berikan untuk Wonshik? Ia sediri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, tetapi namja berdimple itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Ia sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Matanya sembab dan sedikit membengkak karena ia tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi, ruangannya masih sangat gelap karena ia bahkan lupa untuk menyalakan lampunya dan itu semua karena ia ingin sendiri sekaligus menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruangannya terbuka disusul dengan lampu yang menyala membuat Hongbin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Oh, mian! Aku kira tadi tidak ada orang" rupanya sekertaris kepercayaan Hongbin sekaigus sahabat kecilnya yang datang, hal ini sedikit membuat Hongbin menghela nafasnya lega.

Hongbin berusaha untuk tidak menatap sahabatnya itu "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya pelan, Gongchan berjalan mendekati meja Hongbin kemudian mengambil beberapa kertas yang tertutup map biru "aku hanya mau mengambil kertas kontrak VIXX yang aku berikan padamu 2 hari yang lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampunya?" Gongchan menyusun kertas-kertas itu kemudian meletakkannya didekapannya santai, mata sipitnya memperhatikan wajah Hongbin yang sedang menunduk. Walau tidak terlalu jelas tapi Gongchan tau, sahabatnya itu habis menangis.

"kau menangis?" tebak Gongchan cemas

Hongbin menggeleng cepat, wajahnya masih sedikit menunduk "tidak! Tidak kok, tadi hanya kemasukkan debu jadi mataku berair seperti ini"

Gongchan mengerutkan keningnya bingung "eyy.. mana mungkin ada debu masuk, ruanganmu'kan selalu bersih. Ceritalah Kenapa, aku akan mendengarkanmu" setelahnya ia menarik kursi lalu duduk dihadapan Hongbin, matanya menatap serius pada Hongbin yang kini balik menatapnya.

"apa? Aku tidak apa-apa" Hongbin sedikit merasa risih karena tatapan serius Gongchan, tidak biasanya sahabat kecil sekaligus sekertarisnya seperti ini. Hongbin menggeleng untuk meyakinkan Gongchan, tetapi sia-sia. Gongchan tetap bersikukuh meminta penjelasan darinya.

Hongbin diam, ia bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Gongchan apa tidak.

Gongchan mendecih sebal "Yah! Kau anggap apa aku ini? Aku ini sahabatmu sejak kecil, kenapa menyembunyikan rahasia denganku sih?"

Pada akhirnya Hongbin memang harus menceritakannya pada Gongchan, sesaat ia menghela nafasnya berat "hah.. baiklah kau menang, aku akan bercerita" Hongbin menceritakan semua isi hatinya pada Gongchan apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia pikirkan dan apapun yang ia rasakan semuanya ia ceritakan. Namun tidak memberitahu siapa tokoh yang ada didalam ceritanya.

Gongchan merasa bingung sekaligus heran pada sahabatnya, sejak kecil mereka berdua memang sangat dekat. Apalagi kedua orang tua Gongchan memang dekat dengan keluarga Hongbin, membuat keduanya menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. Tetapi sejak kecil hingga sekarang, Gongchan belum pernah melihat Hongbin menangis. Sungguh! Hongbin adalah anak yang kuat, ia juga selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Dan kini, hanya Gongchan seoranglah yang mengetahui sisi lemahnya seorang Lee Hongbin.

"sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritamu, lalu bagiamana jika perempuan itu benar-benar menyukai namja lain? Bukannya kau menyukai yeoja itu sejak lama?"tanya Gongchan.

Ya, Hongbin menceritakan bahwa dirinya masih _straight_ dan dalam ceritanya noonanya menjadi namja sedangkan Wonshik menjadi yeoja—untuk menutupi jika sebenarnya dialah yang menyimpang saat ini.

Hongbin mengusap wajahnya kasar, kedua tangannya ia lipat diatas meja kemudian ia tumpukan dagunya disana dengan malas. "Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau mereka saling suka aku tidak apa-apa kok, karena aku tau dia akan mendapatkan _namja_ yang sangat baik dan sempurna. aku juga tidak akan bisa mendapatkan dia"Hongbin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, matanya memanas dan juga bibirnya bergetar. Ia harus menahan tangisannya –lagi.

"kau terlalu naif, Lee Hongbin" Gongchan menggeram pelan, matanya menatap tajam tepat dimata polos namja berdimple didepannya. "kau terlalu naif! Walau bagaimanapun juga kau kan sudah menyukai–ani mencintai dia sejak kelian kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau merelakannya dengan begitu mudahnya? Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu!" cercah Gongchan yang mulai kesal karena sahabatnya yang terlalu baik.

Gongchan bersumpah, Hongbin masih sangatlah polos dan belum mengerti dengan baik apa itu cinta walaupun Hongbin sendiri sudah menemukan siapa cinta pertamanya. Namun sayang, cinta pertamanya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya bahkan harus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan Gongchan juga sangat yakin jika orang juga memiliki rasa untuk Hongbin hanya saja mereka berdua itu takut mengutarakannya. Hongbin terdiam, matanya menatap dengan kosong. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, tanpa sadar air matanya berjatuhan membuat Gongchan semakin cemas.

"H-hongbin-ah! jangan menangis. Aku akan menemanimu disini, tenangkanlah dirimu lebih dulu"

Setelahnya, Hongbin mengangguk sembari menghapus air matanya. Gongchan tersenyum lalu mengusak surai _dark brown_ Hongbin usil. "gomawo Gongchan-ah" ucap Hongbin sembari tersenyum tipis, sahabat kecilnya balas tersenyum kearahnya.

"cheonma, Hongbin-ah"

 **.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **TBC**

 **Tuberculosis**

 **Jikooki : Hongbin gak lagi masak apa-apa, jadi dia ga bakal angst paling iteman doang '-'**

 **Hongbinie : Hongbin yang tesakiti season 2 muncul nih, selamat menikmati '-'**

 **Ara94 : saya merasa nista bikin beginian, yo mian lah. Gatauu.. aku kemaren post selalu try again. Makanya ga ada post lagi.**

 **Sampai jumpa next chapter bay.**


End file.
